Thus far, there have been apparatuses that detect changes in the acceleration of a user and changes in the atmospheric pressure resulting from movement of the user, and that obtain an energy consumption amount of the user based on the detected changes in the acceleration and atmospheric pressure (for example, see JP 2005-230340A (called “Patent Literature 1” hereinafter).